Legacy
by shawnee07
Summary: Selene and Michael have had a daughter, Adria, the firstborn true hybrid, whose abilties are limitless, more so than her parents. Adria meets a lycan, named Luc and falls for him.If you want me to write more of this,message me.Sry bout spelling errors
1. Chapter 1

**Underworld: A Sequel**

**It had been 8 months since Selene and Michael had killed Marcus and William, the Corvinus brothers" one bitten by bat, the other by a wolf.**

**That day they had "shared" each other, Selene had become with child and she was eight months along.**

**Selene rubbed her stomach as she lay there in bed with Michael, in a vampire safehouse long forgotten about, they were safe, for now.**

**Michael rolled over and smiled looking at his mate, and bent his head, kissing her bare pregnant stomach then kissed her neck and then her lips.**

**Selene closed her eyes each time his lips touched her skin and lips, she loved how it felt.**

**Michael smiled then got out of bed, while Selene watched from the bed.**

**He grabbed two packets of cloned blood from the container and handed her one, which she eagerly drank down, since she was eating for two.**

**Selene licked her lips, tasting the blood on her tongue and smiled at him, never taking her eyes off of Michael.**

**Michael sat there beside her on the bed, gazing at her.**

**Michael: What do you think our child will be? Boy or girl?**

**Selene smiled and shrugged her shoulders.**

**Selene: I don't know, but either way, I love him or her and you of course.**

**She winked playful at him.**

**Michael laughed a bit and kissed her cheek then stood, pulling his pants on, and found a shirt, buttoning it up.**

**Selene smiled, watching him dress then a thought enteredher mind.**

**Selene: Boy or girl, our child will be a hybrid, the firstborn true hybrid.**

**Michael's eyes widened, realizing it was true.**

**Selene whispered her next words.**

**Selene: Our child will be very powerful, perhaps even more so than the both of us combined.**

**Michael nodded, hearing her whispered words.**

**Years passed by, and their child was a girl, which they had named Adria Corvin, or just plainly Adria.**

**She was now reaching her nineteenth birthdate and was now learning her new powers.**

**Adria was tall, like them and athletic built.**

**One punch from her to a mugger in an alley and sent the guy to the hospital, it had nearly killed him.**

**Adria's abilities her limitless, like Selene knew they would be.**

**As her fate would have it, she was walking down the cold and dark alleyways of Budapest, her own leather jacket, like Selene's, was around her arms, and she wore jeans and a black turtleneck.**

**Adria stopped walking for a moment, sensing something nearby and she let her hybrid eyes go a goldlike color.**

**Lycan.**

**Adria sniffed the air, trying to tell exactly where the lycan was, then a handsome young man with dark spiked a bit, hair, stepped behind her.**

**Adria turned facing him and smirked.**

**He was the lycan.**

**The young lycan smiled at her and pulled his coat tightly around him, walking towards her, while she drew her gun out.**

**The lycan stopped and eyed her, not being able to help but think about how beautiful this hybrid was. **

**Adria: Don't come closer.**

**He eyed her eyes, smiling and got closer, holding his hands up.**

**Lycan: I have no weapons, you can check for yourself. I just like walking out here, just as you do it seems.**

**Adria looked at him then walked over, knocking him to the wall.**

**Adria was amazed to see he carried no weapons.**

**He had tld her the truth.**

**Adria nodded: What's your name?**

**He smiled: I'm Luc, pleased to meet you.**

**He turned facing her, smiling warmy.**

**Adria's heart fluttered, seeing how handsome he was and looked away then looked back at him.**

**Adria: I'm Adria, I suppose it is nice to meet you Luc.**

**Luc smiled, his breath showing in the cold air.**

**Luc: Cold?**

**Adria watched him suspicious as he placed his jacket over her.**

**Luc: Better?**

**He asked her, still smiling.**

**Adria let a grin escape her face and she nodded, looking at him.**

**Adria: Actually, it is. Thank you Luc.**

**Luc waved his hand.**

**Luc: It's fine.**

**Adria could tell he was freezing, it was extremely cold and she smiled, and grabbed his shoulder gently with er arm, rubbing his back.**

**Adria: Better?**

**Adria smirked, watching him look at her.**

**Luc grinne, gazing at her.**

**Luc: Yeah.**

**He bent his head down, taking in her scent, while she watched, sighing a bit with pleasure.**

**Luc glanced at her, seeing her smile and he grinned, running a hand at her cheek.**

**Adria placed a hand on his then smirked.**

**Adria: You do this to all the girls? Or just lycans?**

**Luc laughed a bit.**

**Luc: No, actually, I never do this, I'm actually quite shy.**

**Adria rolled her eyes, her hand still on his, which resided still on her cheek.**

**Luc: Where do you live? I'll take you home.**

**Adria smirked a bit, eyeing him.**

**Adria: Oh really? What then? A cup of tea?**

**She laughed a bit, after imitating his slight British accent, speaking with her own Hungarian accent.**

**Luc laughed and smiled.**

**Luc: Actually that sounds nice. How about it?**

**Adria eyed him, she had only just met him and her mind was fixed only on wanting to see more of him.**

**Adria sighed, glancing at him.**

**Adria: Allright.**

**Luc grinned and nodded trying to look serious.**

**Luc: Adria, I suggst we get out of this cold air and rain.**

**Adria: Rain?**

**Adria looked up, seeing it was raining.**

**She hadn't noticed before, she had been distracted by him.**

**Adria: Oh my.**

**Luc laughed and he ran laughing with her as she led him to her apartment.**

**Adria closed the door, soaking wet and she shivered a bit.**

**Luc took his jacket from her then with her approval, he undid her jacket, laying it aside as breathed in her scent.**

**Adria watched him, noticing him blush, since she knew he would have to help her with her clothes.**

**Adria wrapped an arm around him, and smiled.**

**Adria: It's allright you know.**

**Luc nervously breathed in and helped take her turtleneck off, slipping it off, over her head.**

**Luc threw it aside the he took his own shirt off, with her help.**

**The wet clothes were sticking to their bodies, which is why they helped each other.**

**Adria nervously blushed, seeing his muscular back and she leaned in, taking in his scent, breathing it in deeply.**

**Luc took her belt off while she nervously undid his.**

**Adria slipped out of her jeans, making him blush and she did the same watching him do the same.**

**Adria picked their clothes up and carried them into the rlaundry room, tossing them into the washer, washing them.**

**Luc had found towels and wrapped one around, rubbing the water off of her.**

**Adria closed her eyes as he did then opened them and faced him.**

**Adria gulped, turning back around, she had fortten her bar was soaked as well and winced.**

**Adria: No looking.**

**Luc nodded and turned his body, not facing her as she slid her bra off.**

**Luc turned a bit, noticing her bare back nd closing his eyes, he wrapped a clean towel around her.**

**Adria smiled, and faced him, sntading close to him.**

**Adria: Here.**

**Adria grabbed a towel and rubbed it over his ches and back, while he stood there nervous;y.**

**Adria put the towel in the washer and noticed scars on his back and fingered them softly, while he flinched.**

**Adria: How did you get these?**

**Luc: I was whipped, by my father.**

**Luc sighed and faced her.**

**Luc: My parents, they're human. I was bitten by a lycan one night and when I turned my father didn't understand and he beat me with different things.I haven't seen them since.**

**Adria softly gazed at him.**

**Adria: I'm so sorry.**

**Adria hugged her and her towel slipped off, their skin against each others and they both gulped.**

**Adria: Um.**

**Luc put his hands on her face, pulling her into a kiss, which she returned eagerly.**

**Adria undid the towel around him off as they kissed even more and they fell onto the fell together.**

**Luc kissed her deeply, then kissed her neck and kissed her entire body while she closed her eyes then she wrapped her arms around him, sighing pleasurably.**

**They made love to each other that night, the same night they had met.**

**The next morning, Adria sleepily woke up, smelling food.**

**Luc smiled, seeing her and set the plate of food for her down and kissed her as she stood.**

**Adria: Mm, you made breakfast.**

**Luc grinned and put his shirt on her, then sat down with her to eat.**

**Adria saw he had made tea and laughed.**

**Luc laughed as he carried it over to her, pouring her a cup.**

**Adria didn't take her brown eyes off of him as she sipped her tea and smiled, remembering their night.**

**Luc: How was last night?**

**Adria smiled, looking at him and kissed him.**

**Adria: Wonderful.**

**Luc smiled.**

**Luc: I'm glad, but I hope you didn't feel pushed.**

**Adria laughed and smirked.**

**Adria: Not at all Luc.**

**Adria stood to clean the dishes but he waved his hand.**

**Luc: Let me.**

**They grinned at each other.**

**Luc: Oh.**

**He set the dishes in the sink, then picked her up, kissing her, and carried her to her bed, laying her down, repeating their night before.**

**A week passed and Adria saw Luc everyday, and her parents knew of him now.**

**Adria was happy she had gone out that cold rainy night, and met him.**

**Luc was falling for her and wondered if she felt he same for him.**

**She was.**

**They went out late at night together, chasing off humans and lycans from each other, and Adria laughed enjoying their times together.**

**Adria had not shown him her limitless abilities yet, but **

**they were to train together that day.**

**Adria wore jeans and black tank top, pulling her hair into a ponytail as Luc walked up behind her, wearing a black muscle shirt and pants.**

**Luc: Let's see what you can do.**

**Adria laughed and without looking knocked him onto his back.**

**Luc shook his head and got up.**

**Luc: Ok, what else?**

**Adria turned grinning.**

**Luc: Oh why did I ask.**

**They exchanged throws at each other, but Adria kept knocking him down.**

**Luc: I give up, hybrid.**

**Adria laughed and helped him up, pulling him to her **

**Luc: Mm, is this love?**

**Adria: I think so.**

**She kissed him harder, pressing her body to his.**

**A year went by now and they were still together, now living together.**

**Adria was walking through the alley one night, on her way home, not noticing a man and woman following her.**

**Adria sensed them and turned, facing them, her eyes going black.**

**They didn't run like she thought they might and that scared her.**

**The man changed into lycan form while the woman smirked, walking around Adria.**

**Woman: Adria Corvin, daughter of Selene and Michael Corvin.**

**Adria gritted her teeth, watching her, her eyes going blue.**

**Adria: What doyou want?**

**Woman: You.**

**The lycan rushed at her, catching off balance and threw her at the wall, making her yelp in pain.**

**Adria began to scream for Luc.**

**Adria: Luc!**

**Their apartment was just around the corner and Luc heard her screams and rushed out, looking for her.**

**Adria was thrown hard against the wall by the lycan, this time, knocking her out.**

**Luc saw and angrily raced at the lycan, not changing his form yet, but the woman shot him with a tranquilizer, making him pass out.**

**Woman: Take her Tristian.**

**Tristian nodded, going back to his human form and picked Adria up, carrying her while the woman followed.**

_If you like it, please review._


	2. A Destiny Revealed

**Three hours passed by and Luc woke up, finding himself on the cold alleyway.**

**Luc shook himself off as he stood up, feeling pain surge through his head and he grimaced, but he had to find Adria.**

**At the same time, Adria was waking up in a warehouse.**

**Adria woke up, feeling groggy then hissed seeing the lycan and the woman.**

**Woman: Good, you're awake.**

**The lycan, who was human form, went over to Adria,holding her arms down.**

**Adria: What are you doing?**

**She screamed at them.**

**The woman smirked and inserted a needle into Adria's neck, making her want to scream in pain.**

**The woman nodded at the lycan and he released his hold on Adria.**

**Woman: That will keep you under control, but only for me.**

**Adria spat at her and the lycan hit her across the face, making her lip bleed.**

**The woman: Tristian, that's enough.**

**Tristian growled a bit and walked off, leaving them alone.**

**Adria watched him then turned back her focus to the woman.**

**Adria: Who are you?**

**The woman smiled, walking around her.**

**The woman: Dr. Valerie Jenkins, or you may call me Val.**

**Adria glared at Val, wanting to kill her.**

**Adria: What do you want me for? Research? Oh wait, you have a lycan, so what? Let me guess. You want an army of vampires and lycans to do your evil bidding. Am I right?**

**Val smirked, but Adria was right.**

**Val: Correct, but you are a hybrid, the daughter of Selene and Michael, the first hybrid. You are the firstborn true hybrid, stronger than them both. **

**Adria rolled her eyes, knowing all this.**

**Adria: Yes, I know.**

**Val walked around her then faced her, pushing Adria's hair from her eyes, making Adria curl her lip in disgust.**

**Adria: Where's Luc?**

**Val: Oh your lycan lover? He's fine, probably waking up in the alley now.**

**Adria: You have another reason to old me, don't you?**

**Val smiled, looking at Adria.**

**Val: Correct. Your child.**

**Adria's eyes widened and her face paled.**

**Adria: My what?**

**Val: You didn't know? Oh my, well you're expecting a child with your lycan mate.**

**Adria smiled a bit then shook her head.**

**Adria: If I am, why do you care?**

**Val laughed evily, making Adria growl at her, showing her teeth.**

**Val: Now, now. Your child will be helpful to me.**

**Adria: You want my child, not me.**

**Val: Actually, both of you, but the child shows promise, a legacy of the great Corvinus lines.**

**Adria heard Corvinus and tilted her head.**

**Adria: What of Corvinus?**

**Val: Your child, she laughed, will have all three strains, but he will be much stronger than Marcus and William ever were, before your parents killed them that is.**

**Adria listened, a bit shocked but nodded.**

**Adria: A son.**

**Val: A son.**


End file.
